Just Another God
by SkaiFaith
Summary: Loki meets a girl at high-school, Alex, and they start dating. Contains swearing and semi-violence.


**Just Another God**

Chapter 1

"Alex! Phone!" Alex had been reading when her father called her. "Coming!", she replied. Alex marked her page and set her book down.

She ran down the stairs into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?" "Hello, is this Miss. Stark?", asked a deep voice. "Yes, this is her. May I ask who this is?", Alex replied. "This is Loki Laufeyson. I accidentally gabbed your history book in Mr. Hiddleston's class. I'd like to return it to you as soon as possible." "Umm… Ok, we can meet at Dr. Banner's class first thing in the morning. Sound good?" Loki said, "Yes, that works out. Eight o'clock?" "Yeah. Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks, bye.", she said.

After Alex ended the phone call, she went back to reading her book. She was reading Wild Magic from the immortals quartet. So far it's good book. Her favorite character is Numair Salmalín, one of the few black-robe mages.

Alex fell asleep reading her book and woke up at 6:15 in the morning to start getting ready for school. She almost forgot she had to meet this Loki character at Dr. Banner's class at eight. She ate breakfast and was out the door walking to her car: a shiny-green camero with a black stripe dead center.

When she arrived at school, her friends and brother, Tony, were waiting for her. Tony excelled at anything and everything. She told them she'd catch up with them in a few minutes.

She walked to Dr. Banner's class and daw a very tall, lanky guy standing by the door. She approached him.

He looked up when he saw a foot. He closed the book he was reading and said, "Are you Alex?" "Yeah, and you Loki?" He was beautiful in every way possible, that was clear. She was so busy admiring him she didn't notice he had said, "Yes." He handed Alex her book and started to walk off. "Hey!" He turned around at hearing this. "Yes?" Alex hesitated, " Would you maybe… like to go out to dinner… with me? Say, tonight… at 6:30?" She asked it with hope in her voice. "Umm… Sure. That sounds nice. Shall I pick you up then?", he asked. "If you like. Or I could meet you. Whichever you prefer." "I'd rather pick you up, to make sure you're safe. Where do you live?" "I li e at 10099 Clark street. Can I have your number… If you don't mind?", she supplied. "My number? Yeah, it's 810-224-0357. I'll text you when I pull into your driveway, Ok?", Loki said. "Sounds like a plan!" "Ok, 6:30."

The two went on about their day, awaiting the moment when they should meet again. They had history and calculus together, but other than that, they had separate classes.

After school, Alex drove home and got ready for her date with Loki. As he promised, he texted her as he pulled up the driveway.

Alex climbed in the front seat of Loki's car. When she was buckled in, he pulled out and drove off. "So where are we going to eat?", she asked. "I know of an excellent restaurant on Irish road.", Loki supplied. "Oh, it sounds nice." "It is. And I'm paying for dinner. Don't worry, I have plenty of money to pay for it." "If you really want to Loki, then go ahead.", she said. She didn't want t argue with him on their first date. She wanted this to work out so nicely, no waiting. "Here we are.", Loki said. Alex jumped, too busy thinking of a possible relationship, that it startled her when he spoke. "You Ok?", he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. You just startled me is all.", she replied. Loki closed his door and walked around the car to open Alex's door." "Thanks. You're really nice, why?" "Because, if I'm nice, people are nice back. If I were to be rude, people would be rude back. I prefer the nice people.", he replied.

Loki and Alex walked into the restaurant. The sign read "The Grande Hotel". "It's seems very fancy. I think I'm underdressed.", Alex stated. "Your fine, darling. Trust me.", Loki said as he smiled at her. "Ok, I trust you completely Loki." "Good. Come on then, Alex." He took his hand in hers and walked up to a server and waited be seated.

A server walked up and showed them to a preferred booth. "Here are your menus. What would you like to drink this evening?", the server asked. "I'll have a raspberry tea.", Alex said. "And I'll have the same as her.", Loki repeated. "Good, I'll be back in a few minutes with your beverages." "Ok.", they chorused. "So, what looks good? I think I'll get the berry almond salad.", Loki said. Alex wasn't sure. She didn't want to offend Loki or get something he's allergic to. "Umm… I'll get the berry almond salad, too.", she finally replied.

It got quiet. "So, do you come here often?", Alex asked breaking the silence. "Yes. It's very nice restaurant. I like their salads the most.", he replied. The server walked up to the table with their teas. "Here you are Master Laufeyson and … Madamazelle." He handed them their drinks. "Are you ready to order?", asked the server. "Yes. We'll both have the berry almond salad.", Loki answered for both of them. "Very well Master Laufeyson. It will be ready in approximately 30 minutes.", said the server. "You really do come here a lot. Why does he call you 'Master Laufeyson' , and not Loki or Mr. Laufeyson?", inquired Alex. "Because I've been coming here 3 or more years. And they call everyone 'Master' and 'Mistress'. But in your case, 'Madamazelle' because we aren't married. Does that answer your question my dear?", he replied. "Yes, actually."


End file.
